mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Polygon Love 2
eh.. I cant figure out the reflist template lol Daniru17 05:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) If any one can? Could anyone try to check the legality of the models and parts ripped from this game? Its become quite popular but its not made clear if its against the rules or not. Many claim "Fair Use" (I cringe when I hear that law now) but if its not allowed then that means there's legal complications that could have the game makers very angry. Daniru17 05:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I searched the site and could find nothing about copyright, I'll check again later. They didn't even have a rights to blahblah at the bottom of the site 0_o; Maybe they give leeway due to the whole doujin aspect of the game. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I hope you can be confirmed at some point. I've heard on dA that there is a large number of people flaming users of the parts after certain groups banned the submissions and I'm hoping a confirmation will tone the hostility down Daniru17 05:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::No luck again. Unless someone with Japanese skills can email them for inquiry about it. Apparently even the readme.txt is more about the games control rather than copyright status. I am unsure if it is something English translators left out or there really is no information. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I guess we could always ask Damesukekun to do it if he would Daniru17 18:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've emailed Damesukekun upon being promoted. He should make his presence known here anytime now. O Herman 22:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Excuse me but my hard drive is full so I can't download MMD models now. I'll be back as soon as I upgrade it. Sorry for inconvenience. Damesukekun 23:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ouch. I see. Acknowledged. O Herman 05:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I'd volunteer to download more but sadly my nonjapanese local makes .readme files and some model info unreadable on my end :c Daniru17 05:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::In that case, let's focus on indexing and creating a list of what models are out there right now. In a wiki like this, contents are what matters. As for licensing, give me the name, I'll try to dig stuff up. O Herman 05:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::: I tried looking into who or which company is responsible for PL2. But the software is downloaded from many fileuploaders like Mediafire,ect. But I seem to think of PL2 as along the lines of freeware but with no definite owner. But I can be wrong though...Danijo 17:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :::::::::: It does look like its free with all these torrents and mirrored links but i assume this was or is a game you were meant to pay for . Also even if it is free theres a copyright on it regarding its use and distribution. I may have found the original site but my computer can't read it ::::::::: http://purpleheart.jp/game06/index.htm (NSFW) ::::::::: Daniru17 18:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: I put the price of the software on the article, therefore it is not Freeware. The downloads however, are usually free and sometimes cost money, it just depends on who is doing it at the time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol what have they done to Luka? They've reduced her to being a dutch wife. O_O And wait... why is every moe girl, from Nakoruru to even Lum doing in a software site that supposedly observe copyrights? Okay, I've been jaded enough to shrug off scenes of my favorite girls being subjected to sexual situations, but the way they advertise the game with copyrighted characters... this HAS to be doujinshi. O Herman 18:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC)